Angigami
by Alienor01
Summary: angigami :ange shinigamiHistoire d'un petit Harry adopté par un grand Severus Snape .
1. Chapter 1

£Poudlard£

Dans son bureau un vieil homme a la barbe blanche regardait dans un miroir une silhouette

allongée dans un lit mité et miteux . Il n'aurait jamais dut croire que le petit serait en sécurité

chez les Dursleys . Mais après tout il n'y avait que là qu'il était en sécurité . Cela faisait 5 ans

qu'il était chez ces moldus et rien n'avait bien évolué.

Il vit alors à ce moment là, la petite silhouette se recroqueviller dans un coin pour faire place au gros moldus qui venait parfois le frappé .Mais ce soir là serait spécial ! Peu de monde le savait mais les parents du jeune Potter n'étaient pas vraiment humain .

Le petit subissait en ce moment les terrible coups de l'homme et tentait désespérément de

rester vivant . C'est à cet instant que Dumbledore remarqua l'étrangeté de la situation puis vit

le couteau que le moldus dissimulait . Il n'eut le temps de rien faire que l'arme s'enfonçait

douloureusement dans la gorge de l'enfant .

L' homme paniqua . Il se précipita sur la porte de sortie sans voir que le jeune garçon

bougeait encore .

£Privet drive£

Il en avait assez mais son oncle avait raison . Il n'était qu'un monstre, un inutile dont ils

n'avaient pas besoin . Ce soir là encore il était venu pour lui dire la vérité . Depuis 6 ans il ne

faisait que subir son oncle . De toute façon ils avaient raison mais il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de son placard .

Alors il laissait faire . Il n'avait pas le droit d'être un monstre . Il faisait parfois des choses

vraiment étrange et il le savait .

A ce moment il sentit une brusque douleur aiguë a la gorge et y porta la main qu'il ramena

pleine de sang .

-Oh… ! Finalement ce n'est pas si mal je n'aurais plus a supporter Oncle Vernon.

Puis il s'évanouit promptement .

Grâce à cela il ne sentit pas la soudaine douleur dans son dos .

£Dans la rue juste devant la maison£

Un CRACK retentit dans la rue pile devant Privet Drive. Les voisins n'y firent pas attention

trop occupés qu'ils étaient par manger et regarder la télévision . Albus Dumbledore l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde se trouvait dans le quartier de Privet Drive pour aller sonner chez les Dursleys. Il appuya son doigt sur la sonnette et aussitôt la voix du gros moldus résonna .

- J'arrive !

Une fois sur le pas de la porte lorsque le gros homme ouvrit il se rembrunit aussitôt conscient

de part l'allure de l'autre homme qu'il était un de ces individus bizarre dont il ne voulait pas

entendre parler en compagnie de sa femme.

- Je viens chercher Harry Potter où est-il?

- Dans son placard voyons ! Il n'a pas le droit d'aller ailleurs.

- Comment ça ?

Le vielle homme commençait à perdre son calme, lentement mais sûrement .

L'homme en face de lui comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister, le laissa alors entrer dans

son salon . Le directeur alla tout de suite dans le placard où il avait vu Harry être enfermé et

ouvrit la porte rapidement avant de se figer de stupeur .

Devant lui se tenait un petit ange adorable . Le petit garçon reconnut comme étant Harry Potter

était évanouit sans plus aucune trace de sa blessure à la gorge qu'une petite émeraude

semblant implanté sur le côté de son cou, là où devrait se trouver la cicatrice du au coup de

couteau .

Il avait reçut son héritage juste comme il en avait besoin. Finalement il n'avait peut être pas

eut tord de le placer chez les Dursleys car malgré le fait qu'ils le battaient , ils lui avaient

permis en même temps d'acquérir ses plein pouvoirs . Ce qu'il appréhendait par contre était la réaction du garçon . Après tout c'était lui-même qui l'avait amené à se faire violenter ainsi .

S'il ne l'avait pas placé chez ces odieux moldus il aurait eut une vie incroyable, baignant dans

le luxe littéralement . Il avait même déjà une maison dans le monde magique très vaste et

luxueuse qui avait appartenue à ses parents mais dont il n'entrerait en possession qu'à ses 17

ans .

Lui-même était un peu frustré car sans l'héritier il était impossible d'entré dans la demeure . Il

fallait selon un ancien rituel donner son sang pour y accéder et il fallait pour cela être de la

même famille que les défunts propriétaire .

Il se ressaisit rapidement en songeant qu'un garçonnet de 6 ans était évanoui en face de lui et

qu'il devait l'emmener a Poudlard et le faire soigner par Madame Pomfresh. Il le prit alors

délicatement dans ses bras dissimulant ses ailles sous un charme et sortit de la maison en

portant l'ange abandonné dans ses bras. Harry sourit dans son sommeil dès qu'il se sentit hors de la maison et ce fut le premier signe de réveil. Ensuite Dumbledore transplana en direction

de son école et parcourut le reste du chemin presque en courant afin de le déposer sur un lit de

l'infirmerie .

Lorsque l'infirmière le vit elle sursauta, mais lorsque le directeur enleva les charmes elle

poussa un cri de surprise ce qui réveilla tout le monde à l'infirmerie dont un certain Severus

Snape qui était là à cause d'une nuit plus ou moins mouvementé et il avait un mal de tête

carabiné il fallait le dire !

Dès qu'il vit le petit il frissonna. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père, surtout ici avec

tous ses bleus et cicatrices mais aussi et surtout ses deux petites ailles blanche fines et duveteuses . Il y avait un petit ange dans la salle et Severus avait attendu toute sa vie de pouvoir en voir un . Il avait prié ciel et terre quand il était plus jeune pour que le ciel lui envoie un de ses messagers et qu'il lui dise si un jour il se sortirai du calvaire que son père lui infligeait .

Il passa la journée à regarder l'infirmière courir dans tous les sens pour l'enfant et dès que tout le monde eut déserté l'infirmerie il s'approcha du petit et lui sourit affectueusement . Harry qui était réveillé l'avait regardé approcher d'une manière inquiète .

Est-ce que ce qu'il s'était passé avec son oncle allait recommencé ?

Mais quand il vit le sourire il se détendit et le rendit timidement ses yeux brillant légèrement .

Severus Snape observait Harry Potter.

Harry Potter observait Severus Snape.

Bref ils se regardaient attentivement.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes puis se séparèrent et un début de fou rire les

pris tout seul .

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans leurs lits sans avoir dit un mot .

Le lendemain allait changer leur vie toute entière .

Ainsi le lendemain Harry se réveilla en face d'un vieillard barbus qui lui faisait peur. Il bondit

alors du lit pour se réfugier dans celui de l'homme qui l'avait consolé la veille. Le vieux parut

surpris par cette marque d'affection mais ne dit rien, trop occupé a dardé sur le petit un regard

calculateur. Tout le monde prenait son regard pour un regard malicieux à cause des paillettes

qui semblaient y briller lorsqu'il réfléchissait .

Harry de son côté se faisait étroitement enlacé par l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme les

siens . Quelque part il espérait un peu que ce soit son papa mais sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il mit

chez les méchantes personnes .

Brusquement il réalisa qu'il n'était plus chez son oncle et soupira de soulagement . Son père

l'avait peut être ramener chez eux mais c'était trop blanc et trop bien organisé pour cela.

Il se tourna donc vers l'homme qui le serrait dans ses bras avec un regard inquiet et

interrogateur .

- Ici tu es a Poudlard une école de sorcellerie . Je suppose que tu as fait parfois fait des choses

qui ont semblées étrange à tes moldus mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es un sorcier Harry et tu seras probablement l'un des plus puissant sorcier existant sur Terre !

- Magie pas exister . Pas devoir dire se mot . Sinan punit par Oncle Vernon .

- Oh si Harry la magie existe et c'est une chose merveilleuse ! Regarde autour de toi !

En effet tout autour d'eux des flacons en verre l'évitait pour aller se ranger . Madame Pomfresh avait décidée de faire un peu de nettoyage et du coup toute la pièce ou presque flottait dans les air . Y comprit malheureusement le lit où ils étaient allongés . Le petit garçon fit un grand sourire et semblât à ce moment remarquer ses ailles qu'il se mit a faire bouger avec un grand sourire émerveillé . Il sauta alors du lit comme mue par un instinct irrésistible et ses petites ailles le firent voleter doucement puis il battit un peu plus fort grâce à ses nouveaux membre et revint sur le lit . Il prononçât alors une phrase qui les fit tous sourirent .

- Magie belle chose !

Mais ensuite il dit quelque chose qui changea le regard de tout le monde .

- Harry doit pas dire ça… ! Harry monstre vous punir moi ? S'il vous plaît !?

Tout le monde se figea sans exception .

-Harry nous n'allons pas te punir dans notre et dans ton monde ces mots sont communs ! Ce

n'est pas parce que ton oncle n'aime pas les sorciers que tu ne dois pas parler normalement !

- Donc je peut dire ce que je veux ? Et les Dursleys ne reviendront pas hein ?

- Non Harry je ne pense pas…Et tu peut m'appeler Oncle Sev si tu veux .

Le vieil homme les regardaient ébahis mais apparemment Harry avait lui-même choisit qui

s'occuperait dorénavant de lui. Il eut un sourire et les laissa tous les deux .

Durant ce temps là , Harry blottit dans les bras du professeur se laissa aller à s'endormir, ses

deux mignonnes petites ailles repliées dans son dos .

L'homme réputé sévère fit un sourire tendre au petit angelot dans ses bras . Puis il s'endormit à son tour .

Le lendemain ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rappelait comment ils s'étaient retrouvés en train de se

faire un gros câlin mutuel. Deux émeraudes humides regardèrent alors l'homme supposé

insensible.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas hein ?

- Non Harry je ne te laisserais pas! Tu ne pourrais pas faire disparaître tes ailles par hasard ?

Style les rentrer dans ton dos ?

- Non je ne pense pas je n'en ressens pas le besoin . Pis c'est comme avoir deux bras

supplémentaires .

- Oh… ! Mais dans ce cas nous allons provoqué des émules quand les élèves viendront !

- Il y aura d'autes enfants ?

- C'est pour ça que c'est une école mais tu as bien dus aller à la maternelle non ?

- Non ! Oncle Vernon disait qui fallait pas exposer les monstres …

La tristesse percevable dans les yeux de Harry émut une fois de plus l'adulte qui le serra dans

ses bras le plus fort possible lui caressant doucement les cheveux . C'était fous comme ce

gamin lui faisait se souvenir de sa propre enfance.

-Bon il est temps de se lever ! Nous allons t'acheter de plus beaux vêtements puis un animal de compagnie mais pas un hiboux surtout .

-Un animal ? Je peux en avoir un ?

- Oui bien sur !

- Alors je veux Shindra !

- Qu'est ce ?

- Un serpent que j'ais encontré dans la forêt derrière la maison des Dursleys… Ils m'ont bien

battu aussi le jou où je l'ais ramené à la maison ! Ils disaient qu'elle prenait to de place !

- Et c'était vrai ?

- Oh oui ! Elle fait au moins 4 mètres!

- Wow alors nous allons devoir retourner dans la forêt où tu l'as vu . Mais nous irons peut être

voir les Dursleys je vais essayé de leurs faire signé le papier comme quoi tu n'iras plus jamais chez eux . A condition bien sur que tu veuille bien rester avec moi ?

- Oh oui oncle Sev !

Et ils partirent ainsi sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter des vêtements pour le petit ange . Un

charme de dissimulation était sur ses ailles . Et il ne pouvait normalement pas le défaire lui-

même .

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un magasin de vêtements pour enfants qui mélangeait le

style moldus et sorcier . Aussi le petit Harry sortit d'ici bien habillé comme il faut … c'est-à-

dire tout en noir d'après son Oncle Sev . Il lui avait dit que rien ne lui irait mieux que le noir . Il l'avait cru et résultat un t-shirt noir, un pantalon de lin noir et des baskets noir .

Conclusion en rentrant chez eux il y avait un petit ange aux ailles blanches habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds . Les professeurs crurent voir un Snape miniature. En bref Harry pouvait

facilement passé pour le fils du professeur si il y mettait un peu du sien .

Plus tard dans l'après midi ils décidèrent d'aller chercher la fameuse Shindra qui devait

normalement être dans la forêt .

Arrivant devant la maison Harry serra plus fort la main de sa nouvelle famille et ensemble ils

sonnèrent à la porte. La grosse voix qui répondit fit frémir Harry qui se blottit un peu plus

contre Severus Snape .

- J'ais peur Oncle Sev …

- Je sais Harry ne t'inquiète pas je suis là ! Je ne les laisseraient pas te faire de mal .

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Vernon radieux mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son véritable

neveu un rictus de haine mélangé à de la peur fit son apparition .

- Toujours pas mort toi ? Pourtant j'ais tout fait pour ça ! Va t'en on ne veut plus de toi ici !

- Monsieur Dursley si je suis venu ici c'est pour vous faire signés des papiers comme quoi vous renoncez à la garde de votre filleul puis je souhaiterais que vous signez ceci car je désire

l'adopter . Ne vous en faites pas il sera bien traité !

- Je signe tout de suite si je peut être débarrassé de lui pour toujours et que les anormaux que

vous êtes ne reviennes plus chez moi !

-Pas de problème mais signez c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour cela !

Aussitôt les papiers furent signés et ils partirent en direction des bois. Harry siffla alors

quelque chose. Severus Snape fut très étonné lorsqu'il vit un serpent absolument magnifique

certainement magique arriver. Harry n'avait pas mentit sur sa taille car il était presque plus

grand que ce qu'il avait dit .

Harry entendit alors la grosse voix de l'oncle Vernon qui apparemment les avaient vu entrer

dans la forêt .

- GARCON ! SORS D'ICI ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE JE PEUX T'APPRENDRE DEUX TROIS

CHOSES SUR LES MANIERES MAINTENANT QUE JE NE SUIS PLUS TON TUTEUR !

Harry tremblât violemment et se transforma instantanément sous les yeux de Severus en un bébé panthère tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mignon dans le monde. Shyndra s'enroula autour de la pauvre petite bête pour la protéger. Le détesté professeur de potion se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur pour protéger le désormais petit animal et regarda la torche qui apparemment avançait dans leur direction.

-IL N'EST PAS Là ! REPARTEZ D'Où VOUS VENEZ !

Le Dursley repartit rapidement sans même vérifier si son neveu était bien ici ce qui renforçât le dégoût qu'il éprouvait envers eux. Puis il reporta son attention sur son prochain fils et se figea.

Harry était tranquillement en train de lécher son futur serpent comme cadeaux, serpent qui

n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier les léchouilles de la petite panthère. Il rit très légèrement

et vint prendre le petit félin par la peau du cou.

- Harry ?

- Maouw ?

- Redeviens humain tout de suite ! Pense a ta forme d'avant !

Quelques secondes plus tard un POUF retentit et Harry réapparut. En revanche Severus

s'étonnait de ne pas voir ses ailles sous sa forme de félin et en fit part au petit garçon.

- C'est nomal c'est le charme de dissilation que vous m'avez lancé ...

- Oh! C'est vrais je n'y avais pas pensé. Bravo petit ange !

- J'aime quand tu appelles moi comme ça !

- Mais tu es un petit ange adorable comment voudrais tu que je t'appelle autrement? C'est le

surnom le plus évident !

- C'est quoi un sunom ?

-Un suRnom c'est un petit nom que l'on donne à ceux qui nous sont chers pour qu'ils ne doutent jamais de l'affection qu'on leurs portes.

- Alors tu m'aimes ?

- Oh oui mon petit ange !

Et avant qu'il n'ait put réaliser ce qu'il avait dit il avait un petit garçon accroché à sa jambe lui

faisant un monstrueux câlin. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il avait dit mais réalisait seulement

après coup que ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité.

C'était vrais. Il n'avait jamais eut d'enfant mais en avait toujours désiré. Et Harry était apparut pile au moment où il en avait eut besoin. Il se pencha alors lui faisant lâché sa prise sur sa jambe et le prit dans ses bras .

- On rentre a Poudlard. Touche ton serpent s'il te plait nous transplantons .

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?

- Parce qu'elle risquerait de me mordre … Je ne la connaît pas et elle non plus .

- Je comprend oncle Sev !

Le serpent s'approchât donc de Harry comme s'il avait comprit et passa sa tête sous son bras

pour la posé sur son ventre le chatouillant et le faisant rire .

CRACK

Et ils disparurent pour réapparaître a Poudlard. Harry permis à Shyna de s'éloigner mais de peu pour qu'elle ne fasse pas peur aux autres et ne risque pas de se faire tuer par inadvertance.

Et en effet en la voyant beaucoup eurent une réaction d'attaque mais quand Shyna tournait la

tête vers eux elle avançait rapidement jusqu'à Harry qui lui caressait doucement la tête d'un air

un peu absent .

Il réfléchissait à tout ce que celui qu'il voyait comme son père avait fait pour lui . Il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier. Il le suivait docilement pour savoir où il allait l'emmener . Et bien entendu il vit les escaliers des cachots devant lui .

Ok il serait dans l'appartement d'Oncle Sev .

Ils arrivèrent alors dans un appartement qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'impression

austère que le professeur de potion faisait apparaître . L'ambiance était toutes chaleureuse au

contraire et l'on voyait bien qu'elle avait été repensée pour la visite d'un jeune enfant car tous

les coins étaient rabotés en forme de rond , des coussins étaient placés un peu partout . Une

télévision moldue avec une gigantesque bibliothèque trônait dans un coin . C'était le genre

d'appartement qui demandait aux gens de se mettre a l'aise. Harry donc sentant cette demande

du lieux enleva la petite veste en cuir qu'il portait par-dessus un t-shirt vert style armé et un

jean puis s'affala littéralement sur un tas de coussin Shindra arrivant rapidement pour le

surveiller formant une barrière tout autour du coussin. Severus en le regardant éprouva une

certaine fierté de savoir que ce petit bonhomme le considérait comme son père et avait dit oui

pour l'adoption .

Aussi lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'était endormi, il compléta les papiers approprié et les envoya par

hiboux postal au ministère de la magie .

Cependant quelques heures plus tard il lui fut répondu que vu son ancien statut de mangemort

il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de s'occuper du survivant .

Harry s'étant réveillé pendant que son père recevait le hiboux regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit une lettre . Cependant ne sachant pas lire il demanda à Son oncle de la lui lire . A peine la lecture de la lettre fut-elle terminée que Severus put assisté a la première vraie colère d'Harry et c'était un spectacle qu'il ne serait pas prés d'oublier et il vaudrait mieux pour le ministère qu'il ne l'oubli pas non plus .

Harry demanda alors à aller au ministère. Le professeur n'y voyant aucunes objections

approuva rapidement . Et puis ce serait toujours une nouvelle occasion de se venger de Fudge.

Ainsi donc ils transplanèrent au ministère. Arrivé Harry monta rapidement dans un ascenseur et arriva au dernier étage où se trouvait le bureau du ministre. Il était effrayant .

Ses cheveux bougeaient comme si un vent furieux s'y déchaînait. Ses yeux vert s'étaientt striés d'argent et sous la colère le sortilège qui couvrait ses ailles avait disparut . Tous les

fonctionnaires se retournaient sur son passage. Voir un ange en colère dans les couloirs n'était

pas vraiment habituel. Il entra avec fracas dans le bureau de Fudge .

-VOUS !

-Qui êtes vous ? Je vais appeler la sécurité si vous ne sortez pas !

- JE NE SORTIAI PAS D'ICI MAIS JE VEUX QUE VOUS LAISSIEZ A SEVERUS

SNAPE LE DROIT DE M'ADOPTEZ SUR LE CHAMP !

- Voyons Harry je suis sûr que tu plaisantes n'est ce pas ? Tu connais les mangemorts n'est n ce pas ? Ce sont de méchantes personnes …

- C'EST FAUX ! Oncle Severus est un espion de Dumbedore et vous le savez pafaitement !

De plus s'il était si dangeeux que ça il ne seait pas dans une école et encoe moins

professeur !

Harry n'avait plus aucune confiance en le ministère .

- Il s'est occupé de moi quand je suis sorti de chez les Dursleys !

- AH oui les Dursleys ... Il faudra tout de même que vous retourniez chez eux , Dumbledore m'a dit sur quelque chose à propos d'un lien du sang. Je ne peux en aucun cas accepté votre

demande et cela m'étonnerai que le directeur de Poudlard en face autant .

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

Toutes les vitres et meubles du bureau de Fudge explosèrent autour d'eux .

- Vous signez ces papiers et tout de suite où je me fâche !

- Non c'est non vous devez restez chez les Dursleys !

Harry ôta sa chemise et montra son dos constellé de traces de fouets .

- VOUS ALLEZ ME RENVOYEZ CHEZ CES HORRRIBLES MOLDUS ? HONTE A VOUS !

En voyant le dos du futur sauveur du monde sorcier le ministre déglûtit profondément puis

saisit sa plume et les papiers et les signât rapidement .

Il sourit mielleusement au ministre puis quittât le bureau rapidement faisant tomber à

l'intérieur ceux qui écoutaient derrière la porte .

Il repartit donc comme il était venu dans un grand fracas semant sur son passage une rumeur

qui continuera toute sa vie .

Il retrouva son nouveau père dans le hall et lui dit qu'ils pouvaient partir .

Apparemment a six ans, Harry avait déjà un caractère bien trempé. Une fois a la maison il

retrouva Shyna qui apparemment l'avait cherché partout durant son absence .

- Sev ?

- Oui ?

- Maintenant je peux t'appeler papa !

L'homme en noir eut une première larme qui roula lentement sur sa joue . Réputé pour être

Impassible, ses larmes étaient les première qu'il versait depuis la mort de ses proches .

Son petit ange vint alors dans ses bras et il sourit jouant pour lui le rôle de doudou .

L'angelot brun se servit alors de ses petites ailles pour les transporter tout deux dans une

chambre sur un lit voyant bien que son père était épuisé .

La nuit se passa ainsi dans un calme relatif troublé quelques fois par ses sanglots de bonheur

de Severus Snape .

Dans son bureau Dumbledore observait la nouvelle famille d'un air contrarié. Ce petit

bonhomme avait beaucoup trop d'influence. Il avait lui même dit au ministre de ne pas accepter cette demande. Non cela ne devait pas avoir lieux .

- Sortez de l'ombre je suis peut être humain mais votre aura n'est pas indétectable !

Une voix de velours lente et froide lui répondit .

- Alors c'est lui que vous voulez que je tente de tuer ?

- Uniquement le plus vieux le jeune nous en avons besoin pour détruire Voldemort .

- Comprit !

- Vous interviendrez peu avant la rentrée, je ne veux pas avoir d'éventuelle problèmes d'élèves

témoins ! N'oubliez pas également de mettre le crime sur le dos du lord «noir». Le petit Harry

ne devrait pas posé beaucoup de problème je pense qu'un simple sort de sommeille suffira !

-Très bien je passerai à l'acte demain !

Suite à cette réponse la voix se tut définitivement et Dumbledore se retrouva seul dans son

appartement .

Le lendemain, Harry était présentement en train de s'amusé avec son animal préféré qui s'amusé a usé d'un de ses talents pour jouer à cache-cache avec le petit chérubin. Il se transformait ainsi en brume et parcourait parfois toute la pièce se glissant même parfois dans les canalisations. Une fois sur deux pourtant cela ne marchait pas et Harry le retrouvait très rapidement .

Ils jouaient encore à cache-cache quand Harry entendit grâce àsa nature d'ange l'appel au

secours de son père depuis un étage supérieur. Il s'envola donc par la fenêtre demandant a

Shyna de parcourir les couloirs et de le retrouver puis de le guider par ses sifflements .

Cette recherche fut très aisée .

Ils retrouvèrent le professeur de potion dans une salle vide face à un inconnu. Pas si inconnu

que cela d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression de le connaître .

- QUE FAITE VOUS A MON PAPA !?

La force de la voix d'Harry envoya l'inconnu contre le mur en face. Harry commença alors a

rayonner d'un halo blanc puissant qui surprit son propre père .

- Du calme petit j'ais des ordre et je suis désolé de devoir faire cela ! Avada kedavra !

- NON !

Harry bondit et se mit une fois de plus face au sortilège de mort le prenant à la place de

Severus. Mais le fait d'avoir été touché par ce sort eut un effet étrange. Il devint lui même vert de jade composé de la pierre. Son aura avait viré au vert et il s'apprêtait a renvoyé le sort . Il le

fit d'ailleurs ce qui marcha, l'âme de la personne s'envola .

Severus resté dans un coin s'approchât et releva la lèvre de l'Homme puis lui jeta le sort de feu

Inscendio .

- C'était un vampire il serait revenu nous déranger .

- Un vampire comme dans les lives ?

- Oui mais les croix et le soleil n'ont aucuns effet sur eux .

- On va pende le petit déjeuner ?

- Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée mon petit ange ce matin tu viendras avec moi dans la grande salle il va falloir tout préparer .

- D'accod papa !

Il s'enfuit ensuite pour s'habiller mettant un jean et un t-shirt noir Il descendit ensuite avec

son père en direction de la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner et s'assit a côté de son

père. Cette fois encore ses ailles étaient cachés mais on voyait une légère déchirure dans le

tissus de son t-shirt. Tous les professeurs se posaient bien entendu des questions à l'exception

du Professeur Dumbledore et de Severus Snape qui avaient déjà vu ses ailles .

La journée se passa très bien et à l'heure du dîner lorsque les élèves arrivèrent Harry était assit

sur les genoux de son père en les regardant avancé dans la grande salle .

Soudain le petit bout de chou se tourna vers son père .

- Papa pourquoi y me regarde bizarrement ?

Puis sur un ton plus bas .

- J'ai pas monté mes ailles poutant !

- Ca c'est parce que tu es avec moi ! Je n'ais pas pour habitude d'avoir un enfant dans mes bras

tu sais !

- Oh d'accord Oncle Sev !

- Maintenant écoute le discourt de Papi Dumby !

- Très chers élèves ! Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année ! Je vous rappel donc les

règles des années précédentes. Certains couloirs interdits, le port de l'uniforme obligatoire, la

forêt interdite qui le reste et enfin vous aurez put remarquez le petit bonhomme assis sur les

genoux de votre professeur de potion qui n'est autre que son fils ! Si quelqu'un le blesse ou le

fait pleurer c'est le renvois définitif de Poudlard! Il n'as que 6 ans! Je vous remercie de

m'avoir supporté jusqu'ici et maintenant je vous souhaite un bon appétit .

Harry sourit en entendant la fin du discourt et saisit rapidement un bonbon au citron qui voletait comme par hasard devant lui. Il était sur le point de le mettre dans sa bouche quand son père lui saisit la main et lui présenta son assiette à la place. Le petit ange comprit et mangea tranquillement .

A ce moment là toute la salle eut un moment d'ébahissement total. Severus Snape souriait

tendrement à son fil ! A présent tout le monde pouvait remarquer l'air heureux de leur

professeur et du petit garçon qui mangeait sur ses genoux .

Cette année était rentré deux garçon jumeaux, roux, à qui Harry s'intéressait particulièrement

au vu de l'air sournois qu'ils arboraient. Il se retourna donc vers son père .

- Dit je peux descende de table j'ais finit de manger ?

- Oui mon ange va donc !

Il descendit alors des genoux de son père et descendit de l'estrade avant de s'avancer vers les

gryffondor et les jumeaux .

- Salut petit gars ...

- ...alors tu es le fils de Snape ?!

- Oui et vous vous êtes les jumeaux Weasleys et vous projeté de faire de vilains tours a mon

père ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

Les deux rouquins était médusés .

- Mais je ne suis pas contre en faire à Rusard .

L'air sournois qu'avait prit Harry lorsqu'il avait dit cela était digne de son père. Les jumeaux

s'entre - regardèrent totalement stupéfait et firent un grand sourire .

- Entendu!

Ils tendirent la main que Harry serra rapidement. Son père qui voyait tout cela de loin

commença alors a s'inquiété.

Cependant Harry sortit ensuite de la pièce, il se dirigeait vers la volière quand il sentit un choc à l'arrière de sa tête. Il se retourna! Et brusquement et exactement comme il le pensait il s'agissait de Peeves .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu es un ange n'est ce pas ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Pourquoi nous nous sommes des fantômes ?

- Je n'en sais rien Peeves mais je ne sais pas non plus pouquoi j'ais ces ailles ! Tu souffe

beaucoup d'être un fantôme hein? C'est pou ça toutes ces blagues ?

Le fantôme tapageur soupira et abandonna son masque .

- Oui...

- Viens on va dans la volière et on poua discuter ...

- Tu es le premier a essayé de me comprendre .

Ils marchèrent, et flottèrent, jusque dans la volière de l'école tout en papotant. Arrivant dans

l'antre des chouettes, Harry s'assit face au fantôme qui commença a parler .

- Je n'ais jamais compris pourquoi j'étais un fantôme dans Poudlard. Personne ne prêtait

attention à moi au début alors j'ai décidé de faire des blagues pour que l'on me remarque et ce

malgré que je ne sois pas le fantôme d'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. On ne m'a

jamais parlé comme tu tiens à le faire et cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur! Si tant est que

j'en ai encore un !

Harry rigola légèrement .

- Tu sais mes ailles ne se voient pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais je m'en doute lorsque je voit la déchirure de ton t-shirt .

- Je ne sais pas levé le sort mais si tu peux le faire et le remettre alors tu peux voir mes ailles .

- Je n'ais pas de magie propre puisque je suis un fantôme !

- Dans ce cas comment fais tu tes blagues ?

- Je suis toujours sous les lieux mais dématérialisé !

- Oh ! Ca doit ête sympa ... je me demande si je pouais aussi ... Comment tu fais ?

- Je me concentre et j'imagine que mon corps se dissipe .

-Ok attend une minute !

Harry fit comme lui avait dit Peeves. Il se concentra et imagina. Et cela marcha ! Petit a petit

sous les yeux éberlués du fantôme Harry devenait transparent .

Mais tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. D'un seul coup son corps et son âme se séparèrent

brusquement. Et il se retrouva sous sa forme d'ange et un poids sur l'épaule. Il était

complètement éberlué d'autant plus que sa tenue elle aussi avait changé. Il était vêtu d'un

kimono blanc ivoire .

Le fantôme était tout aussi stupéfait que lui .

- Heu ...?

Il se reconcentra et toucha son corps et réussis a rentré dedans dans une gerbe de lumière verte .

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ca ressemble aux Shinigami mais comment tu pourrais en être un, tu es vivant ?

- Je sais pas mais c'est quoi un Shingami ?

- Shi-ni-ga-mi un ange de la mort . Une personne qui en aide d'autres .

- Oh ! Alors je suis content. Mais je dois retouner avec papa il doit s'inquiété !

- Tout a fait d'accord allez viens je te ramène . Il prit alors le petit garçon dans ses bras et se

dématérialisa afin de passer aux travers des murs . Ils traversèrent ainsi tout les mur .

Dans la grande salle Severus Snape était anxieux. Le dîner n'était toujours pas terminer et son

fils n'était pas dans les parages . Il commençait a avoir peur quand soudain un cris joyeux

raisonna dans toute la grande salle .

Quelque chose traversa alors le plafond et l'on vit Peeves descendre jusqu'à terre et déposé un

jeune garçon par terre .

- WOA C'était trop cool ! Dit on reffea ça hein ?!

-Bien sur 'ry !

-HARRY !

C'était le cris d'un père désespéré .

- Oui papa ?

-Eloigne toi de lui s'il te plait !

- Pouquoi? Peeves et to sympa ! Il m'a emmené faire un tour jusqu'à la volière et m'a ramené. La dématérialisation c'est super marrant !

Toute la grande salle était éberluée. Ainsi Peeves n'était pas asocial. Plusieurs élèves le

regardait craintif .

Le fantôme sourit gentiment puis parla.

- BOUH !

Tout le monde eut un sursaut excepté Harry et Dumbledore. Le petit garçon fit un grand sourire au fantôme et retourna s'asseoir prés de son père qui le regarda bizarrement .

-Dis papa où est ce que je vais aller quand tu donneas des cours ?

- Je pense que tu pourras aller avec papi Dumby !

- Cool ! Je vais voir Fumseck !

- Bien sur mon petit ange alors tu vas aller dormir …

- Ohhhhhh … !!! Je peux pas ester encoe un peu avec Peeves ?

- Non c'est non allez viens petit monstre !

Il le prit dans ses bras et ils redescendirent dans les cachots et leur appartement .

- Bien et maintenant raconte moi ce qui c'est passé avec le fantôme .

Et bien entendu Harry raconta tout si bien qu'à la fin il s'endormit dans les bras de son père .

Le lendemain avant le début des cours Severus accompagna Harry jusqu'au bureau du directeur .

-Tu seras sage n'est ce pas ?

-oui papa !

-Je reviens te chercher dés que je n'ais plus de cours !

Harry atterrit donc dans le bureau directorial où il y retrouve Fumseck. Dumbledore n'était pas encore présent il se préparait dans une salle de bain attenante. Il eut donc tout son temps pour regarder l'oiseaux de feu .

Celui-ci semblait sourire et vint se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit lui permettant de le caresser tout son soul .

Le petit ange sourit et sans y faire attention laissa apparaître ses ailles sans s'en rendre compte

et continua béatement à choyer l'oiseau .

Harry

- Qui me pale ?

- Harry c'est moi Fumseck !

- Fumseck ?

- Oui j'y ait mit le temps mais je peux enfin te contacter depuis le temps que je le voulais !

- Hein ?

- Tu es le descendant de mon maître je te reviens donc mais je suis content de cela !

- C'est pas Dumbledore ton maître ?

- Il ne l'a jamais été ! Tu es le descendant de Godric Gryffondor je t'attendais depuis longtemps !

- Descendant ?

Mais la conversation fut interrompue par Dumbledore qui entra dans le bureau et fut surpris de le voir là, mais se souvint alors de l'accord passé avec son professeur de potion .

- BIEN ! Bien ! Bien alors Harry que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je veux jouer avec Peeves !

- Très bien alors je vais te donner quelque chose qu'il ne faudra que tu quittes sous aucun prétexte !

- Oui papy Dumby !

Et celui-ci lui mit autour du poignet un espèce d'élastique transparent avec une émeraude

incrusté dessus .

- Comme ça je pourrais te retrouver où que tu sois !

- Même dans les murs ?

- Oui ! Même dans les murs!

- Super alors je peux faie tout ce que je veux? PEEVES?!

Aussitôt appelé le fantôme apparut et saisit le petit garçon dans ses bras avant de disparaître .

- Harry tu as vraiment un don ... ne le gâche pas ...

Plus loin dans le château .

Harry se concentra et se dématérialisa alors. Son corps tomba vers l'avant. Il sourit alors qu'il

remarqua que le bracelet de Dumbledore ne le suivait pas sous cette forme

- Bon je vais t'emmener quelque part Harry ! Tu n'es pas censé y aller et moi non plus mais je

vais t'aider !

Il saisit ensuite le petit bonhomme et se dématérialisa dans une lumière brillante. Quand il

rouvrit les yeux le petit Harry se trouvait face à une myriade de gens inconnus dans des tenues

identique à la sienne mais d'un noir profond .

- Qui êtes vous ?

D'un seul coup une dizaine de katanas se précipitèrent sur lui mais Peeves se mit devant lui

pour le protéger .

- Un fantôme ?

C'était une toute petite fille pendue à l'épaule d'un géant qui venait de parler .

- Oui je m'appelle Peeves et le garçon derrière moi c'est Harry Potter .

- Snape maintenant !

- Oui donc Harry Snape . Ca te va maintenant ?

- VOUI !

Le petit garçon fit un sourire jusque derrière ses oreilles et tout le monde s'attendrit

immédiatement . Puis ils virent sa tenues et le katanas qui reposait dans son dos .

Puis brusquement Harry s'assit par terre et mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Il s'agissait d'un tic

lorsqu'il était nerveux et là il était très nerveux .

Tout le monde fondit mais personne ne se décidait à faire un pas vers lui alors il se mit a

quatre patte et alla vers un grand homme a la coiffure en pique, celui avec la petite fille .

Il lui tira trois fois sur son vêtement .

- Dit monsieur tu veux bien me porter ?

La petite fille descendit alors et il vit qu'elle portait un sabre et semblait avoir son âge .

- Lui il te répondra pas mais moi j'te cède ma place ! Tu peux monter seul ?

- Je sais pas !

Puis il leva la tête vers l'épaule et sans même savoir pourquoi, essaya de sauter. Et cela marcha . Il fit un bond de félin et s'assit sur l'épaule droite du grand monsieur .

-Ah ? Bah vi finalement ...

Tout le monde le regardait ébahis, du coup il se cacha dans un des plis de la cape du monsieur

sur lequel il était assis en continuant de sucer son pouce craintivement. La petite fille le

rejoignit rapidement voyant qu'il était terrorisé et se mit en devoir de lui expliquer .

- Moi c'est Yachiru et l'homme sur lequel tu es assis avec moi c'est Kenpachi .

- Capitaine Kenpachi et tu es lieutenant Yachiru comporte toi comme tel pour une fois !

- Nan ! Il est tellement mignon et pis il est terrorisé pas la peine d'en rajouter avec les rangs !

- Heu…Où je suis ?

- A Soul society ou pour les humains le Paradis .

- Paadis ? C'est quoi ?

- Hum c'est là où vont les hommes après leurs morts .

Elle avait eut un peu peur d'annoncer cela à un jeune enfant mais il devait savoir pourquoi il

était là .

- Mais je ne suis pas mort! C'est Peeves qui m'a amené ici !

Tout le monde se retourna vers le fantôme qui avait jusqu'à présent été oublié .

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement! Il avait la capacité de se changer en Shinigami! Vous auriez voulu que je le laisse sur terre ?

- Tu es l'un de ces fantôme sorcier n'est ce pas? Ceux chargés de faire respecter l'équilibre ?

C'était un nouveau .

- Capitaine Kuchiki…

Tout le monde s'inclina légèrement sauf Harry qui regardait le nouveau pas du tout impressionné .

- T'es qui toi ?

Tout le monde retint son souffle .

- Un capitaine que tu dois respecter !

- C'est quoi especter ?

- Je vais te l'apprendre tu vas voir !

Il sortit une longue lame d'un fourreau a son côté .

Harry ne sut pas pourquoi mais marcha par instinct et sortit lui aussi son arme qui reposait

dans son dos et là tout le monde s'écarta. Il semblait d'une puissance hors norme. Et soudain

l'adulte attaqua. Il parât l'attaque et riposta avec sa lame. Elle n'était pas très large mais très

longue ce qui ne paraissait pas lorsqu'il la rangeait dans son fourreau. On aurait dit qu'elle

grandissait selon les besoins d'Harry. Il repoussa le capitaine plus loin . Ce dernier était

éberlué comment un gamin pouvait-il le battre ?

Il rengaina son sabre. Mais brusquement Harry avait dévoilé sa véritable identité

«shinigamiesque» .

- Et bien ? Tu abandonne ?

Il eut un sourire sadique qui fit peur àtout le monde et s'élança vivement mais fut retenu par

la petite fille aux cheveux rose .

- Arrête il n'en vaut pas la peine .

Il lui sourit et s'arrêtât alors et rangea son sabre qui sembla sans fin dans le fourreau .

- Dit tout le monde va m'attaquer comme ça ou je suis tranquille ?

- Je crois que tu es tranquille pour un bon moment 'ry. Allez viens je pense qu'on va

pouvoir t'héberger un peu non ?

- Non je vais pas pouvoir mais je pense que je reviendrais … Ya un autre moyen que se

faire transporter par un fantôme?

- Oui, pense juste au lieux où tu te trouves quand tu es sous ta forme d'âme .

- âme?

- Oui quand tu es dans ces vêtements!

- Ah! Donc pour retourner sur terre c'est pareil?

-Tout a fait .

- Alors a plus!

Et il disparût alors tout simplement comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et réintégra son

corps a Poudlard .


	2. Chapter 2

Tandis que Harry était retourné sur Terre les Shinigamis qui étaient présent s'interrogeaient mais surtout se demandaient qui accueillerai de nouveau le petit Harry lorsqu'il reviendrait . Tout le monde proposa le capitaine de la 11éme division qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

Tandis que Yushiro sautait de joie tout autour de son capitaine .

Sur terre le petit Harry était reparti en direction du bureau de Dumbledore il avait quelque chose accroché dans la doublure de sa cape de telle manière que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. C'était Peeves qui la lui avait accroché à son retour sur terre .

Aussi retournait-il en ce moment même jusqu'au bureau de Papy Dumby. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'absenté si longtemps, mais c'était agréable de rencontrer des gens que lui seul connaîtrai .

En attendant il espérait que tout se passerait bien avec Peeves et qu'il ne dirait rien a personne.

En passant dans un couloir qui longeait des salles de classes il entendit les mots: Défense contre les forces du mal. Cela l'attira. Et il avait déjà remarqué que sous sa forme de Shinigami personne ne pouvait le voir. Il s'assit donc dans un angle caché par une colonne et utilisa son insigne .

Quelques minutes après il pénétrait dans la salle de cour, par la porte, comme tout le monde, sauf que celle-ci était fermée. Il sourit une fois dans la classe et s'assit sur le bureau du professeur un certain Igor Kranov .

Durant l'heure qui suivit il écouta attentivement. A la fin il avait compri la majorité de ce cour destiné aux premiers années et soupira. Il retourna ensuite dans son corps pour rapidement retourner devant la gargouille du directeur .

Il se creusa alors la tête car il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe .

-C'est chocogrenouille .

Il ne savait pas qui avait parlé mais dés qu'il cita le nom de la friandise, la gargouille libéra le passage au bureau directorial. Aussitôt qu'il fut entré il salua Fumseck, puis le directeur qui était a son bureau .

- Papy Dumby !

Et il s'élança sur ses genoux en sautant par-dessus le bureau avec un grand sourire .

- Ola! Doucement! Bonsoir Harry. Ton papa ne devrais pas tardé a arrivé! Tu es parfaitement àl'heure.

- Merci papy. Dit …

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je pouais aller en classe avec les autres enfants ?

- Je n'y vois rien de mal mais je pense que c'est à Severus de prendre la décision .

- Quelle décision ?

Et oui ! Quand on parle du loup …

- Harry souhaiterai aller en cour avec les autres…

- Non, je pense que cela est trop dangereux pour un enfant de son âge .

- Mais papa …!?

- Non! De toute façon tu iras quand tu auras 11 ans! En attendant tu as toujours la bibliothèque! Si tu es si pressé d'apprendre tu disposes de toute la connaissance que tu souhaite!

- Mèci!

- Allez viens on va aller dîner .

Il ne s'était pas rendus compte que cela avait fait si longtemps qu'il était partit à soul society . De plus il n'avait pas ressentit la faim sous sa forme d'âme .

A peine était-il arrivé dans la grande salle qu'un regard sur lui le fit frissonner . Il regarda tout autour de lui et songea que cela lui rappelait beaucoup les regard des shinigamis de Soul society lorsqu'il y était apparut . Il regarda alors les élèves tout autour de lui et vit une fille qu'il avait déjà vu à Soul society . Il lui fit donc un grand sourire et un clin d'œil avant de se diriger avec son père vers la table des professeurs . Il mangea rapidement et sortit de la grande salle suivit de la fille .

Au détour d'un couloir celle-ci le plaqua contre un mur .

- Qu'est ce que tu fous à Poudlard ? T'es pas mort normalement ?

- Ben comme tu peux le voir non !

Il lui fit un grand sourire sortit son insigne et se le plaqua sur le corps séparant son âme de son enveloppe charnel .

- Et toi t'es qui ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Rukia puisque tu es si jeune mais je suis étonnée que tu ais put battre mon frère à Soul society .

- Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait ! Je l'ai sentit c'est tout …

- Oh! Alors tu es de type instinctif ... cela me rappelle quelque chose ...

Aprés cette phrase, il y eut un temps de latence durant le quelle Rukia relâcha Harry . Ce dernier souffla et réintégra rapidement son corps, comme des élèves arrivaient .

- En attendant toi tu fais quoi ici ?

- Des Hollows vont apparaître puisque tu es dans les parages !

- Hollows ?

- Des fantômes qui tournent mal . Ils ont l'air de squelettes . Si tu veux protégé tes amis il suffit de leur trancher la tête .

- Heu... d'accord ...

- Allez viens il faut aller se coucher moi j'ai cours demain !

- Tu sais ce qu'est la magie ?

- Non mais je suppose que ce sera la même chose que la force spirituelle !

- Non c'est pas ça ! Faut que tu te renseignes avant ! Viens avec moi !

Harry l'entraîna alors par la main jusqu'à la bibliothèque . Une fois là-bas Rukia fut soufflée . Tant d'ouvrage sur la magie ... ?

Elle passa la nuit à lire et s'émerveillait puis sursauta en se rendant compte que le petit Harry qui était déjà un puissant Shinigami pourrait plus tard utilisé cette force !

**Ben dis donc** pensa-elle **il va être drôlement puissant plus tard! **

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire ! Dès le lendemain la preuve serait manifeste .

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner .

Cela devenait une routine . Harry était sur les genoux de son père adoptif en train de manger . Il ressentit alors une drôle de sensation et regarda en direction de Rukia qui regardait une espèce de téléphone et tout deux se jetèrent un regard de connivence et se levèrent pour courir en dehors de la grande salle en direction du parc .

Une fois arrivé, Harry abandonna son corps rapidement et le traîna dans des buissons.

C'est alors qu'ils le virent. Un Hollow . Enorme !

Harry et Rukia s'observèrent d'un air entendu et Harry sortit son sabre . Cette fois ci il était long et très fin . Comme une lame de rasoir ! Elle était presque invisible .

Le jeune Shinigami sourit et comme à Soul society laissa son instinct prendre le dessus . Il bondit et trancha sans histoire la tête du Hollows qui avait essayé de lui envoyer des ongle effilés comme des lames .

Il atterrit à côté de la jeune fille et soupira. Il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas cela tout les jours car sinon ses études allaient en pâtirent !

Malheureusement lorsqu'il revint voir son corps il vit son père penché dessus des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il marmonna un petit oups! Et se précipita pour rentrer dans son corps .

- Salut p'pa !

Le dit p'pa faillit faire une crise cardiaque !

- Ha…Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu étais mort non ?

- Je sais pas faut demander à Ukia !

-C'est Rukia !

- Rukia ?

- Je suis là et je vais tout vous expliquer si je le peux !

- J'aimerais bien !

Il avait encore les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré en ayant crut à la mort de son fils .

Ils rentrèrent donc à Poudlard et s'installèrent dans une salle non occupé au premier étage .

- Bien nous allons donc commencer par plusieurs choses . Nous savons tous que le corps humain est une enveloppe et que sans âme l'enveloppe en question ne fait rien d'autre que végéter. Une âme peut devenir plusieurs choses. Un Hollow, une âme maintenue sur terre par une tâche qu'elle n'a pas put accomplir. Et il y a les Shinigami : ce sont des âmes combattantes chargés de maintenir l'équilibre entre les enfer et le paradis ou les anges de la morts .

Harry écoutait également toute cela car depuis qu'il était arrivé par erreur à la soul society il n'avait eut d'explications .

- Je suis un Shinigamis qui a emprunté un corps partiel. Je suis morte mais ceci est mon véritable aspect. Pour vous expliquez la « mort » de votre fils il faut savoir qu'il est déjà à moitié mort à cause de sa nature d'ange. Son âme est donc naturellement capable de se séparer de son corps. Le fantôme Peeves l'a amené dans l'endroit où habitent les Shinigamis ainsi il a été nommé Shinigami. Il lutte donc contre les Hollows. Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui! Il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus puissant pour le protéger chez nous .

- Bien cela me rassure, bien que j'ai quelque difficultés à vous croire ...

- On peut vous permettre de le voir sous sa forme de Shinigamis si vous voulez …Mais je pense que ça ne vous rassurera pas durant ses combats…

- Je préférerais en effet !

- On va d'abord voir si vous n'êtes pas déjà capable de le voir. Vas y Harry !

- Ok !

Il se concentra alors et au vu du regard éberlué de son père comprit rapidement que celui ci pouvait déjà le voir .

- C 'est cool papa ! Va falloi que tu aête de me fixer comme ça pa conte !

-C'est normal son épée? Il ne risque pas de se blessé?

- Vous parlez de son Zanpakoutu? Il ne risque rien, il le maîtrise déjà par instinct!

- Vous êtes sur?

- Parfaitement certaine! Si seulement vous l'aviez vu avec le Hollow qui était là il y a quelques minutes! Il était incroyable! Peu de Shinigamis sont aussi rapide en apprentissage .

- Oh ! Alors je suis tranquille ... Ca ressemble à quoi un Hollow ?

- Un gos squelette hoible qu'il faut tancher en deux .

C'était Harry qui avait donné sa définition personnelle des Hollows et cela fit frissonner son père .

- Rukia tes cours vont commencer je sais que tu es à Serpentard et que tu as métamorphose maintenant !

- Vous avez raison j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais une élève !

Et elle partie en courant vers la salle de métamorphose. Durant ce temps Harry dicutait avec son père .

- Tu vas ien die ?

- A qui ?

- Papy Dumby et les autes …

- Non je ne dirais rien . Du moins pas pour l'instant .

Harry sourit à son père. Oui il avait bien fait d'accepter de se faire adopter. Il ne pourrait jamais regretter cette décision. Le jour où il avait quitté les Dursleys fut le plus beaux jour de sa vie. Il sauta alors dans les bras de son père durant son raisonnement et lui fit un énorme câlin, remettant son pouce dans sa bouche .

- Mon petit ange retourne dans ton corps maintenant les autres vont penser que je suis fou a faire un câlin dans le vide…

- Oui papa !

Le petit garçon se dirigea donc vers son corps qui l'attendait et se glissa dedans avec une lueur bleutée. Il revint ensuite vers son père, mais cette fois ci en humain et lui fit un sourire franc .

Pourtant à mesure qu'ils approchait de Poudlard quelque chose se mit a clocher .

- Papa est ce qu'il y a un garçon avec un rat comme animal domestique cette année à Poudlard ?

- Hé bien il y a Percy et son rat Croutard qui sont en premier années...

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'il avait le corps d'Harry dans ses bras et que celui-ci bondissait d'étages en étages à grande vitesse. Il s'arrêta devant le cour d'enchantement et passa à travers la porte. Il utilisa un peu d'énergie spirituelle pour pousser le rat a sortir de la classe et l'amener jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Une fois là-bas il fit en sorte que Dumbledore sente qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'ombre et retransforma le rat en ce qu'il était : Un homme. La chaîne reliant l'âme au corps ne s'étant pas rompue il lui était parfaitement possible de le faire redevenir humain. Il l'immobilisa ensuite et le livra à Dumbledore. Il sentait que cet homme était méchant et qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance.

Quelques jours plus tard Sirius Black fut sorti de prison et se trouvait à Poudlard pour voir son filleul .

Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa stupéfait surtout lorsqu'il vit Harry seul a seul ; la première phrase de celui ci fut :

- Tu es un ami de mon papa ?

- Oui j'étais un ami de ton papa...

- Pouquoi tu dis étais ?

A ce moment là les sourcils de Sirius commencèrent a se froncer .

- Mais qui es ton papa pour toi ?

- Seveus Snape voyons! C'est le meilleu papa du monde ! Je l'adoe ! Il m'a sauvé des Dursleys.

- Snape !!!!

Evidement vu la tête qu'il faisait cela ne devait pas être .

- Ben vi ... qu'est ce qui va pas ?

- Il est un bon père ?

- Oh oui ! Vous lui voulez quoi ?

- Je suis venu pour te voir toi !

- Oh? Pouquoi?

- Je suis ton parrain !

- Sev m'a jamais palé de vous, que d'un cetain Patmol .

- Patmol était mon surnom .

L'homme fit un sourire rassurant à l'enfant et s'agenouilla face a lui .

- Pouquoi t'as un sunom? Quelqu'un t'aimais beaucoup aussi ?

- Hein ? Hum... Oui et non . J'ai eut ce surnom parce que lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, on s'amusait en bande et chacun avait un surnom. C'est parce que je suis animagus que j'ais un surnom !

- Animagus ?

- Oui je me transforme en animal !

- Toi aussi ?

Alors là, Sirius en était baba .

- Oui mais dis moi ton animal .

- Je ne le connaît pas personne n'a voulut me le dire jusqu'à présent parce que je ne ressemble à aucun animal connut ...

- Montre moi ...

- D'accod !

Il y eut un Pouf et à la place du jeune garçon de 6 ans se trouvait un bébé panthère aillé. Sirius sourit. Oui cela allait parfaitement à son filleul mais pourquoi les ailles ?

- C'est bon Harry ...

Un nouveau Pouf retentit .

- Alos ?

- Une panthère encore petite mais une panthère, en revanche je ne comprend pas le pourquoi des ailles...

- J'ai un sort de DI SI MU LA TION sur moi. Tu peux toujours essayais de le retirer. Mais papy Dumby a dit que ce serait dur .

- On va essayer, REVELATIO !

Et la Sirius tomba assis par terre .

Harry quand à lui savait déjà ce qu'il avait vu mais ne s'en formalisa pas .

- Remet le s'il te plait .

- Quoi ?

- Remet le sot sur mes ailles s'il te plait !

- AH ? Heu tout de suite ... Illusio ... Voilà ...

- Papy Dumby dit que c'est mon héitage...mais je sais pas ce que ça veut die...

- Hé bien un héritage c'est ce que possédait tes parents et qui t'a été donné .

- Donc l'un de mes paents était un ange ?

- Non ... mais peut être ton grand père ou quelqu'un d'autre. En tout les cas tu as des dons particuliers grâce a ta famille. Allez viens on va allé voir Severus !

- On va voir mon papa ?

- Moui...

-Cool ! Allez viens !

Le petit Harry aggripa fermement la main du plus vieux et l'entraîna en courant à travers tout le château étonnant tout ceux qu'il croisait .

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux cachots ...

- Ange !

Le tableau représentant un chaudron s'ouvrit laissant passer Harry et Sirius .

- PAPA ?

- Dans le laboratoire mon ange !

POV Sirius .

- Dans le laboratoire mon ange !

_Mon ange ??? Serait-il possible que Severus soit réellement un bon père pour Harry ? _

_Je n'y crois pas trop mais sait-on jamais ? _

_Je vais attendre de voir si Harry est heureux mais visiblement il n'a pas besoin d'un deuxième père je serais donc son parrain . _

FIN POV

Harry fila en direction du laboratoire sans regarder si Sirius le suivait et entra en coup de vent, allant s'asseoir aux pieds du professeur .

- Papa y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir !

A ce moment là, Severus Snape était occupé a faire une potion complex et lorsqu'il vit venir vers lui harry il prit peur . Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce petit gard pouvait se montrer sage et ne pas sauter partout dans son laboratoire . Mais il fit tout de même une erreur . Il avait crut que c'était Dumbledore qui venait le voir . Aussi ne levat-il pas les yeux .

Erreur …

Car la potion explosa aux premiers mots qui retentirent prononcé par l'inconnu .

-Salut Snape alors comme ça tu es papa ?

La piéce fut rapidement enfumée . Tout le monde se mit a toussaient exepté Harry qui s'était transformé en panthère et filait a raz le sol se protégeant le nez et la bouche ainsi .

Une fois a l'extèrieur de la pièce il appuyat sur un bouton a coté de la porte enclanchant la soufflerie et redevenant humain .

Il atendit un peu derrière la porte que son père et son ami sorte de là rapidemnet car il savait que certaines fumées étaient nocives .

Shyna quand a elle arriva rapidement pour protégé son jeune maître . Elle était partie chassée quelques jours auperevent et n'était revenue que lorsqu'elle avait sentie que son petit maître était en danger .

En attendant elle vit deux adultes sortir du laboratoir dont un qu'elle ne conaissait pas . Craignant pour la vit de son maître elle s'avancat et menaçat l'inconnut .

Sirius qui ne comprenait plus rien a ce qui lui arrivait se faisant mordre par un serpent et enfumée littéralement . Severus semblait tout aussi surprit que lui quand un petit harry tout mignon s'approchat de son papa laissant le serpent menacer la personne .

-Ca va papa ?

-oui keuf ca va ! Mais pourquoi as tu laisse cette personne entrer chez moi ?

-Il disait ête un ami de mon papa et pou moi mon papa c'est toi !

Les deux hommes s'attendrirent devant le petit bout de chou tout innocent qui ne savait a priori plus qu'il avait eut un deuxième papa avant d'étre adopté.

C'est a cet instant qu'ils remarquèrent le serpent n'avait pas cessé de menacer Sirius Black .

-Rapelle ton serpent mon ange ...

-Oui papa !

Aussitôt Harry comuniquat a Shyna l'ordre de se pousser et de laisser Sirius tranquil mais de le tenir a l'oeil quand même . Il n'aimait pas cet homme qui disait étre l'ami de son papa alors que ce n'était pas le cas .

Il soupira alors et lancat sans baguette un sort d'oubli instinctivement pour que l'homme inconnut oubli ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt c'est a dire ses ailles et ses capacitées .

Harry était un peu perdu car l'homme lui semblait sympathique et il avait envie de lui faire confiance mais si son papa ne l'aimait pas cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas gentil . Et lui il n'aimait pas les personne pas gentille . Surtout pas avec son papa .

Il vint derrière son père et s'accorchat a sa jambe derrière lui étonnant l'adulte qui prenait soin de lui car il n'avait jamais vraiment Harry si craintif .

-Qui c'est papa ?

-Ton actuel parrain . Il était censé être en prison aux dernières nouvelles , aussi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il est ici…

-Dumbledore m'en a fait sortir en me disait que ce serait pour le bien d'Harry et il a réussi a persuader le ministre de me donner un procès . Sous vitaserum j'ais donné toute l'histoire et après ça ils m'ont lâhché la grappe du coup je suis venu illico pour savoir comment allait mon filleul …

Harry était en train de secouer lentement la tête .

-C'est quoi un parrain ?

-Quelqu'un qui était proche de tes parents et qu'ils ont désigné pour te protéger . Si je ne t'avais pas adopté car si il n'était en prison tu vivrais avec lui maintenant .

-Mais je ne le connait pas !

-Mais tu ne me connaissais pas non plus avant que je ne vienne te chercher !

Le petit Harry en restat muet .

-Je ne peut toujours pas participer aux cours avec les autres ?

-Oh et puis pourquoi pas … Tu m'as bien montré que tu savais étre prudent et que tu ne voulais pas faire de mal mais je ne t'achèterais pas ta propre baguette pour le moment !

-Pas grave je sais faire sans…

Les deux adultes furent intrigués .

-Que sais tu faire sans baguette ?

-Plein de choses !

-Montre nous… !

-D'accord je peut changer mes vêtements !

Le petit harry se concentra en fronçant adorablement ses petits sourcils et ses vêtements sorciers devinrent moldus . Un simple t-shirt et un jean firent l'affaire . C'était sommaire mais l'acte de magie dont il avait fait preuve était puissant pour son âge .

-Où as-tu appris ca ?

-Dans le parc a côté de chez mon oncle . Comme tout le monde se moquait de mes vêtements trop grands un jour j'ais souhaité qu'ils soient différents et ils sont devenus comme ca !

Les deux adultes se turent pendant un long moment si bien que le petit garçon versa une larme en pensant que ce qu'il avait fait était mal .

Severus aussitôt qu'il comprit la situation le prit rapidement dans ses bras .

-Mon petit ange u n'as rien fait de mal nous sommes simplement très surpris ! Ce que tu arrive a faire est très rare chez les sorciers!

-C'est vrai ?

-Oh oui ! Mais moi je suis très fier de toi .Je pense que je vais pouvoir te laisser participer aux cours avec les autres enfants ! Nous verrons si tu es capable de suivre ...

-Merci papa !

Sirius tiquat quand le petit Harry fit un gros calin a son père puis se ravisa . C'était normal après tout .

Quelques jours plus tar le petit ange commençait a suire les cours . A la grande surprise de tous c'était lui qui obtenais le plus de réultats . Et même s'il ne suivait que les cours de premièes années . Mais par dessus tout le premier cour avait choqué le professeur Flitwick .

FLASH BACK :

_Harry avait donc devant la porte en compagnie de son père . Il avait hâte que cela débute et se demandait quel sortilège ils allaient apprendre . Ils toquérent a la porte et aussitôt la petite voix flutée de son professeur retentit . _

_-Entrez ! _

_Ils entrérent donc et Harry fut littéralement aggripé par le professeur d'enchentements . _

_-Mesdames et messieurs voici un nouvel élève . Si tout se passe bien il fera tous les cours de l'année avec vous ! Soyez gentil il n'a que six ans après tout ! _

_-Bien professeur ! _

_Harry allat ensuite s'assoir a côté d'un garçon de serdaigles . Ce dernier le regardait avec un air émerveillé. Voir un jeune garçon aller en cour a six ans c'était du jamais vu ! Il devait être un petit génie ! _

_Le cour se passa très bien . Trop bien même... Harry n'avait cessé de montrer ses talents et d'impressionné tout le monde . Aussi lorsqu'il lui avait été demandé de faire le sortilége de lévitation tous les bureau de la classe avaient flottés dans les airs ! _

Fin du Flash back

Le cours s'était terminé comme cela avec les félicitations du professeur mais il fut tout de même envoyé chez le directeur .

Flash-Back

_Une fois devant la gargouille , elle s'ouvrit rapidement n'ayant pas oublié que la derniére fois elle avait été traversé d'un bout a l'autre par l'esprit d'harry qui avait demandé le mot de pas_se_ a un fant__ôme qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore et s'était de nouveau faite retraversé une nouvelle fois . _

_Une fois en face de papy Dumby il lui avait expliqué la situation . Celui-ci croyant que son petit-fils exagérait surement il lui demanda de refaire le sort sur les objects qui se trouvait dans le bureau . Mais quand tous ses objects flottaient il fut bien obligé de reconnaître que le petit ange était très fort . _

Fin du Flash Back

Bref tout se passait le mieux du monde . Exepté le premier cour de métamorphose . Quand il avait vu McGonnagal se transformer en chatte il avait sauté sur son bureau et était redevenut le bébé panthère adorable sur qui tout le monde craquait . La chatte était venu et lui avait léhé la tête , rélexe machinale pour quelqu'un qui veut en protégé un autre chez les félins .

Tous les filles du cour avaient tiré une tête mémorable . On put d'ailleur en voir une photo afficher sur tous les tableaux d'affichage du château .

Enfin bon , du coup son papy Dumby avait décidé qu'il pourrait aisément sauter une année . Il apprit donc tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il sache dans la bibliothéque . Il passat son temps libre a lire encore et encore , son serpent veillant a ce qu'il ne soit pas dérangé ce qui était rarement le cas sauf une fois par le professeur de potions .

Il avait également appris ce que signifiait être parrain dans le monde magique et étais plutôt choqué que l'homme que son père détestait autent soit cellui qui avait été choisit a la base . Il n'avait pas connut ses parents et il doutait réellement qu'ils aient put être un jour aussi bon que Severus l'était pour lui de nos jours .

Aussi le petit Harry progressait de jours en jours .

HARRYHARRYHARRYHARRYHARRYHARRYHARRYHARRYHARRYHARRY

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE .

_**Voici le deuxiéme chapitre . Autent que je soit contente que ma fiction vous plaise cher lecteur , autent que j'ais prévue de faire toutes les années d'études d'Harry . J'aimerais que vous manifestiez un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Je ne vais pas m'escrimée a écrire des dizaines de pages words sans même un commentaire ! Ayez pitié s'il vous plaaaaaaaaaaaaaît ! **_


End file.
